The Forgotten
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-320 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Chris Black and David A. Goodman |director=LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0572256 |guests=Randy Oglesby as Degra, Rick Worthy as Jannar, Bob Morrisey as Xindi-Reptilian Captain, '''Seth MacFarlane as '''Ensign Rivers and Kipleigh Brown as Taylor |previous_production=Damage |next_production=E² |episode=ENT S03E20 |airdate=28 April 2004 |previous_release=Damage |next_release=E² |story_date(s)=Unknown (2154) |previous_story=Damage |next_story=E² }} Summary Captain Archer tells the crew that they will carry on, but will remember the 18 crew members who died in the recent battle with the Xindi. He directs Enterprise to rendezvous with Degra. He also orders Commander Tucker to write a letter to the parents of Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team who died in a recent battle. Also, Sub-Commander T'Pol discusses with Doctor Phlox the consequences of her Trellium addiction, and is troubled when he tells her the damage to her ability to control emotions may be permanent - a more pessimistic prognosis than before. Arriving at a sphere, Enterprise is soon approached by Degra and Jannar's ship, who Archer then invite on board in an attempt to gain their trust. He then reveals his evidence: the Reptilian corpses and technology of the failed viral attack against 2004 Earth, images of the dying alien who attempted to destroy the ship, and scans of the interior of a sphere. He again reiterates that Humans and Xindi are pre-destined to form an alliance to stop the Sphere Builders' incursion in the future. But he also demands that Degra reveal information about the weapon and its launch schedule. An increasingly persuaded Degra promises to do what he can to delay it. Meanwhile, a dangerous plasma fire erupts unnoticed on Enterprise's hull. Initially, the blaze is small, but it expands progressively until Tucker and Lieutenant Reed are forced to extinguish it. Throughout the crises, Tucker repeatedly undermines the Captain's authority by reviling Degra for the suffering he caused during the first attack on Earth that killed his sister. To make matters worse, a large Reptilian ship arrives and they are forced to work together to destroy it, despite Degra's reluctance to attack fellow Xindi. With their pact now sealed, Degra suggests a meeting with the rest of the Council, and provides Archer with the coordinates. Errors and Explanations Continuity # At the start of the episode it is stated that the discovery of two dead crewmen accounts for all the missing crew. But during the battle we see at least three crew members ejected into space. These three would have been lost and never found (Ships sensors were out after the attack) meaning the entire crew could never be fully accounted for. They could have been seen through the windows, and the bodies possibly retrieved after the attack. Nit Central # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 28, 2004 - 7:17 pm: Archer could have shown Degra and his associate the room filled with Daniels' equipment or he could have shown him the captured Suliban pod. (Remember that little piece of hardware?) Either one would have given more value to Archer's claim of help from the future. SlinkyJ on Wednesday, April 28, 2004 - 9:05 pm: I wish too that Archer should have showed Degra and sloth buddy, Daniel's room, but then again, maybe to Archer, that was a little too dangerous to screwing around with the timeline. What if Degra and friend seeing technology from the future could cause a paradox. # Last week, Degra's main reason for trusting Archer was that he had offered proof. (The medallion from the future.) This week, Degra claims that Archer needs to show proof. Jesse on Thursday, April 29, 2004 - 8:14 pm: True. But perhaps it's a matter of degree. The "proof" that Archer offered Degra (the Xindi medallion) was enough proof to justify giving Archer a hearing (e.g., not killing him and summarily destroying Enterprise). However, Degra needs MORE proof than that to fully trust Archer. Also, a few days have elapsed since Degra made his decision to meet with Archer at the sphere. Maybe he's doubting himself and seeking proof to reassure himself that he's on the right track. Cybermortis on Monday, May 12, 2008 - 8:18 am: I don't think this qualifies as a nit. Degra may be convinced - in fact since he was the one who arranged for Archer to be released and for the attack on Enterprise to be called off we should assume that he is largely convinced. However, Degra is a scientist who is being asked to go against his own people so it would be logical if he was or had missgivings and wanted more evidence. Also note that Degra wasn't just talking about Archer showing him proof, but also showing him proof that would convince the Xindi council. The latter point is brought up at least once. # So how DID the Reptilians find the Enterprise? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: Degra didn’t do as good a job of masking his trail as he thought. # Where have the Insectoids been lately. I love those buggers. (ba dum bum) SlinkyJ on Wednesday, April 28, 2004 - 9:05 pm: I'm thinking that the reason the insectoid Xindi are missing from all this, is that I think the children that Archer took care of in Hatchery are probably telling the rest of the insectoids about it, and are probably questioning their loyalties too. Just my thought. # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 2004 - 1:34 am: They find 2 bodies & T'Pol says, "That accounts for everybody." Oh, really? What about those 2 or 3 people who were blown into space during Azati Prime? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, April 29, 2004 - 9:50 am: She said, "That accounts for everybody." She didn't say, "Those are the last bodies we've recovered." It sounded to me like they were trying to determine the whereabouts of some of the missing crewmen (maybe those not on duty at the time of the attack). Perhaps they already know who was blown out of the ship in Azati Prime. KAM on Friday, April 30, 2004 - 4:10 am: But unless they somehow know that those crewmen were blown out they can't account for their whereabouts. At best they can say, "Missing, presumed blown into space." but unless they somehow recovered the bodies, or had a camera recording those crewmen going bye-bye, they can't be certain what happened to them. Darth Sarcasm on Friday, April 30, 2004 - 11:34 am: And maybe that's exactly what happened! Who's to say that someone didn't witness those crewmen being blown out of the ship? Couldn't there have been a survivor? Or perhaps there was a visual log of who was in that room when the hull was breached? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: Obviously, they found the bodies of those three crewmen floating in space, perhaps while searching for debris from their ship using blast pattern and flight analysis. # The Undesirable Element on Thursday, April 29, 2004 - 2:49 pm: When Phlox convinces Trip to go to his quarters, Trip says something like "Remind me never to buy a car from you." Is money still used in the 22nd century? I assumed it went out with poverty, disease, and war. How can Trip buy anything? Jesse on Thursday, April 29, 2004 - 8:10 pm: There's no reason to suspect that money has gone out of favor. Eliminating poverty doesn't eliminate money, necessarily. When I think of Troi's statement about humans having eliminated poverty (in the TNG ep Time's Arrow II), I think of poverty being eliminated in the sense that we see it in, say, parts of Africa, where people routinely starve and can't afford basic necessities. Certainly, a "reproportioning" of the wealth could eliminate poverty while still keeping money (credit, whatever) in use. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: The purchasing of goods has been long-established in Trek in general, and on Enterprise in particular, despite the virtually apocryphal mentions in ST IV and ST: FC of there not being money. # Second, they have cars in the 22nd century? I don't think so. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: Yes, they do. Precious Cargo established it. Some Voyager episode said that hovercars came into popular use during the 21st century.Jesse on Thursday, April 29, 2004 - 8:10 pm: So "car" can't mean hovercar? Or some other form of personal ground transportation? "Car" doesn't necessarily have to always refer to internal-combustion-powered wheeled vehicles. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: The fact that The 37's (VOY) established that hovercars began to come into use about 17 years before this episode doesn’t mean that automobiles would necessarily have disappeared by the time of this episode, or that Trip wouldn’t know what one was, since he mentioned in Act 3 of Precious Cargo that he used to park his car with his girlfriend at Chatkin Point years earlier. # The obvious anti-nit is that Trip was just making a joke; however, why would the joke even make sense to him (or especially Phlox). Do car salesmen really have such a bad reputation that their stigma of having excellent powers of persuation will carry on for 150 years? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: The comment seemed more a reference to Phlox’s ability to haggle, rather than powers of persuasion or salesmanship. # Torque, Son of Keplar on Thursday, April 29, 2004 - 9:24 pm: So who was piloting and operating the communications and tactical controls of Enterprise during the memorial service? All the senior officers were there. Josh M on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 6:51 pm: The ship does have other crew. Who do you think operates the consoles when the senior staff is asleep? # Torque, Son of Keplar on Thursday, April 29, 2004 - 9:28 pm: How on earth does Trip kick a container full of Xindi Power Cells? I mean I wouldn't expect the container to go flying through the air. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am:''Where in the episode was this? ''inblackestnight on Tuesday, June 26, 2007 - 11:22 am: Near the very end when Trip is working on something his fallen crewmate was an expert at and T'Pol brings him the power cells. # Influx on Friday, April 30, 2004 - 7:58 am: I have a nit about the three crewman being blown out into space. The way it's shot, they blow out the hole, then fall back as if caught by the wind! This wouldn't happen in space unless either the Enterprise was accelerating (it certainly wasn't) or some other force acted on them. They should keep going in a radial direction from the saucer, not drift back towards the aft section. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: Wouldn’t it happen if the ship was progressing forward, which it most certainly was? Why would it have to be accelerating? If the three bodies ejected into space, and the ship keeps going, won’t they appear to be flying backward? Influx on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 9:30 am: The ship is either coasting, as it appeared to be, or accelerating (under power). The bodies appeared to be ejected perpendicularly to the hull. They are going at the same speed the ship is. Therefore they should continue out in a straight line unless acted on by some other force. Darth Sarcasm on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 4:06 pm: When astronauts in orbit of the earth do their spacewalks, the shuttle doesn't suddenly fly away from them just because they've stepped out of the vehicle. Instead, the astronauts orbit the Earth at the same speed and direction as the shuttle. ScottN on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 4:54 pm: Thank you, Darth. The technical term is "relative velocity". # I also thought Trip was giving out an awful lot of information to Degra. I mean, it's an uneasy alliance at best, yet Degra's allowed to see and hear many things that should be considered top military secrets. Torque, Son of Keplar on Friday, April 30, 2004 - 9:00 am: It's all about trust. Archer knows that Enterprise has nothing, for all practical purposes, to throw at the Xindi. By being totally open about information, Archer is hoping that diplomacy and diplomacy alone will work. Cause if it doesn't work, Enterprise is done for. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: I’m not sure what secrets you’re referring to, but at this point, the Enterprise is a lone, mostly crippled ship facing the entire Xindi military, and as Archer and Degra mentioned near the end of Azati Prime, the only card the Enterprise has left to play is to convince the Xindi that the Sphere-Builders are manipulating them. # Kazeite on Friday, April 30, 2004 - 2:26 pm: So, can anyone explain to me how starboard Bussard collector managed to repair itself? :) Polls Voice on Friday, April 30, 2004 - 8:53 pm: It was never damaged, they just turned it off for the Damage episode; or maybe Archer traded (wink wink) with another ship to get one. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: Where was it established that it was damaged? I don’t recall this. Are you referring to the fact that it was not lit? I don’t see why this automatically means it was damaged. It’s possible the nacelle itself was damaged, or that there was no power to it. Even if it were damaged, they could have repaired it. (Why it had to repair “itself,” I don’t know.) # SlinkyJ on Saturday, May 01, 2004 - 10:40 pm: You know, Daniels had told Archer, and Archer has been telling Degra, and so on, well, that the spear builders are turning our universe into something compatible for them to live in it. The thing is............why? Why the need to make our's liveable, is there something wrong with theirs? I may have missed it, but I don't remember hearing the reason for ours to be invaded, because theirs was going to do something. Is this something to think about? Captain Bryce on Monday, May 03, 2004 - 7:16 am: Maybe, but does it have to? Maybe these sphere builders are just so imperialistic that they want to have all of the territory that they can get their hands on. As I recall, The Borg, The Dominion and other invading species didn't need anything to be wrong with their native worlds to set their sights on ours. SlinkyJ on Tuesday, May 04, 2004 - 6:29 pm: The thing is, they had a reason, like the Dominion pretty much stuck to their own, until the federation and other Alpha Quadrant started going into their's against their wishes, or they just didn't think, with a different agenda, like the Borg, who just wanted to conquere as much technology they can get, not the territory.LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: That’s not why the Dominion invaded. The Dominion invaded because the Founders were driven by a history of persecution, and saw all other species as being a threat to them, and wished to bring “order” to what they saw as the “chaos” that racked the Alpha Quadrant. Then again, these examples are also part of this universe, where the Speare builders are going through a whole lot of trouble just to be imperialistic. If they are imperialistic, I would think they were also crazy. ;) LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: Perhaps, like the Dominion, they are simply conquerors, and saw an opportunity for expansion. # CanadaGirl on Sunday, May 02, 2004 - 7:05 pm: When Trip is done recording his letter, he doesn't tell the computer to stop. Then, a minute later he says goodbye to his sister. Did the Taylors hear that? Then again, there's always digital editing. Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Sunday, May 02, 2004 - 8:15 pm: IIRC, he presses a button on a table or computer to stop the recording. Captain Bryce on Monday, May 03, 2004 - 7:16 am: Afraid not, Chris. He just puts the picture down and says goodbye to Liz. # Kazeite on Wednesday, May 05, 2004 - 8:38 am: All external shots show that leak is located in front of starboard impulse engine, however damage diagram locates it to the left of said engine. ScottN on Wednesday, May 05, 2004 - 8:59 am: I thought the external shot showed it on the port side of the ship? Torque, Son of Keplar on Wednesday, May 05, 2004 - 2:27 pm: No, it was the starboard side. Kazeite on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 3:03 am: Left = port. Right = starboard. # Thande on Monday, May 24, 2004 - 10:27 am: When did Archer tell Degra about the events of Stratagem? Was it during his interrogation in Azati Prime? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 6:17 am: Yes. It was during that scene when he mentioned the names of Degra’s children, including one that died three month’s into his wife’s pregnancy (though, as Darth Sarcasm pointed out, that wasn’t mentioned in the prior episode). Notes Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise